Daily Life of Me and Haruno Sakura
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Bunyi siaran ramalan cuaca di pagi hari, aroma kopi susu dan roti panggang hangat yang diolesi mentega dan madu (kadang sih pakai telur setengah matang, ham, selada dan tomat segar.) Lalu kata "Aku berangkat." dan "Hati-hati dijalan," "Aku pulang" dan "Selamat datang." SasoSaku.


**Disclaimer:** sebenarnya tanpa perlu saya bicara semua orang pasti tahu kalau Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. **I gain nothing from making this fic** selain rasa puas dan senang karena fic ini dapat dinikmati banyak orang dan saya bisa menumpahkan imajinasi saya.

.

.

_Happy reading!_

.

.

.

Saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, langit tengah menjatuhkan air matanya.

Ada payung-payung berwarna hitam yang terbuka mengerubungi satu tempat dengan dua batu yang berdiri kokoh serta tanah segar yang dihiasi bunga dan disiram sampanye. Ada sosok lelaki tua yang memanjatkan doa. Ada suara isakan yang mengisi keheningan, bercampur dengan suara rinai hujan yang semakin deras.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, orang-orang mulai pergi satu demi satu, meninggalkan ia berdiri di depan dua gundukan tanah yang bisu bermandikan hujan. Baju yang ia kenakan jadi basah karena terkena air yang jatuh dari atas kepalanya. Helaian rambutnya lecap dan menutupi matanya yang digenangi kesedihan tak terucap. Ia menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orangtuanya dalam diam.

Sampai ia tak lagi merasakan hantaman air hujan dan mendapati ada sosok lain yang menatap batu dihadapan mereka dengan rasa sedih yang kentara. Ia menolehkan kepala dan mendapati sosok asing memayunginya sambil berduka.

Mereka terus diam. Hanya ada suara rinai hujan yang mengisi keheningan, diiringi dengan suara tangisnya yang pecah setelah sosok asing itu memeluk tubuhnya yang basah dan meyakinkan dirinya kalau menangis itu tak apa. Sosok asing itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada gagang payung, memeluk tubuh mungil miliknya dan memberikan kehangatan yang masih dapat dirasakan bercampur dengan dinginnya hawa yang menusuk. Ia dapat mendengar suara isakan orang asing itu.

Saat itu ia tahu, kalau ada yang peduli dengan dirinya selain orangtua dan neneknya yang telah tiada.

.

.

Ia dapat mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang diucapkan paman dan bibinya mengenai pembagian harta peninggalan orangtuanya. Ada yang mengatakan peninggalan tersebut harus ditinggalkan untuknya, anak dari orangtuanya. Namun ada juga yang tertawa dan mengatakan kalau hal itu konyol dan seharusnya harta itu diberikan kepada saudara kandung ayahnya yang telah tiada. Saudara kandung ibunya tak terima.

Orang-orang serakah.

Dibalik keributan pembagian harta itu, terselip pertanyaan mengenai hak asuh anak tunggal keluarga Akasuna yang sedang berada di sebelah ruangan yang mereka tempati. Mendadak keheningan merasuk dan tak lama kemudian suara gaduh kembali mengisi ruangan itu. Namun kali ini mereka tidak berebutan seperti yang sudah-sudah, melainkan melempar ke sana kemari seakan sosoknya hanya barang rongsok yang tak berharga.

Mau harta orangtuanya namun tak mau mengurus anaknya? Menjijikkan.

"Maaf! Biarkan aku menjadi wali Akasuna Sasori!"

Kedua biji mata sewarna karamelnya terbelalak.

Suara yang asing baginya terdengar, membuat suara gaduh langsung terhenti. Saat ia mengintip pada celah pintu geser yang tak tertutup sempurna, ia dapat melihat sosok asing yang kemarin menemaninya menangis dalam hujan. Sosok itu terlihat acak-acakan. Kemeja yang ia kenakan terlihat sedikit basah karena keringat. Pantofel yang menempel dikedua kakinya juga belum dilepaskan. Tak lama setelah sosok itu berbicara, suara tawa seperti mengejek terdengar.

"Menjadi wali? Kau saja terlihat belum bisa mengurus diri sendiri bagaimana bisa mengurus orang lain?" tanya bibinya dengan nada mencela. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pintu geser.

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik dari kalian yang tidak mau mengurus anak kecil yang bahkan tidak kalian sadari sedang mengintip sedaritadi."

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu geser yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Wajah –wajah itu terlihat pucat. Mengarah padanya yang duduk bersimpu dibalik pintu yang tipis.

.

.

Sejak itu si orang asing resmi menjadi walinya.

.

.

Saat Akasuna Sasori melihat rumah barunya untuk pertama kali, ia tak menyangka kalau rumah barunya akan sekecil ini. Kalau rumah barunya ternyata berada di sebuah apartemen kecil dipinggir kota. Jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya yang lama.

Saat sosok bernama Haruno Sakura membukakan pintu rumahnya, ia dengan agak hati-hati mengangkat kardus berisi mainannya yang tak terlalu banyak. Gadis yang usianya lebih tua delapan tahun darinya mengangkat kardus-kardus yang lain berisi pakaian―masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkannya asal.

"Sasori-_kun_, taruh kardusnya di mana saja dulu. Bantu aku mengangkat kardus yang lain ya."

Anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu menuruti perintah gadis berambut sewarna gula kapas itu dan mengangkat kardus berisi sepatu dan mainannya yang lain, sementara Sakura mengangkat kardus-kardus yang lebih besar ke dalam. Untung Sasori tidak memiliki terlalu banyak barang pribadi sehingga rumah kecil ini tidak akan terlalu penuh. Sakura mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

"Nanti saja kita bereskan. Sekarang minum yang segar-segar dulu yuk."

Ia mengikuti gadis yang sedang bersenandung kecil menuju kulkas di dapur yang kecil. Dari dalam sana gadis bunga Sakura itu mengeluarkan jus jeruk botolan dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasori.

"Minumlah."

Tanpa basa-basi anak lelaki itu langsung mengambil botol berisi cairan berwarna oranye dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengahnya saja. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok yang akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Makan malam pertama mereka, Sasori dikejutkan dengan hidangan di depannya; mi soba dengan kaldu _seafood_. Ada baso ikan, sayuran segar, serta telur setengah matang yang membuat ia menelan ludahnya. Kedua biji matanya berbinar senang.

"Kata mendiang ibumu, kau suka mi soba. Dan karena aku suka _seafood_ jadi kucampurkan saja. Semoga kau suka rasanya." ujar Sakura disela-sela mi yang gadis itu ambilkan untuknya. Tak lupa ada tempura di sisi mangkuk berwarna merah marun berisi makanan favoritnya. Ia dapat menghirup segarnya bau kaldu ikan yang menguar dari mangkuknya.

Dalam keheningan malam, mereka berbagi cerita disela-sela mi berukuran besar yang diseruput. Anak lelaki itu memang tak banyak bicara, namun entah kenapa gadis merah muda itu tetap tersenyum. Cerita bagaimana bisa Sakura mengenal kedua orangtua dan dirinya padahal mereka bukan saudara apalagi sepupu. Cerita tentang pekerjaan gadis itu, sekolah baru yang akan Sasori tempati, serta fakta kalau mulai malam ini mereka akan tidur di kamar yang sama. Di atas _futon_, bukan kasur seperti yang dulu Sasori gunakan. Karena tidak ada ruangan lagi Sasori mau tidak mau tidur bersama gadis yang masih asing di depannya.

Walau hal itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, apa boleh buat. Ia cukup bersyukur setidaknya ia merasa diasuh oleh gadis ini lebih baik daripada diurus saudaranya sendiri.

Malam itu… Dengan perut yang kenyang dan tubuh yang segar sehabis mandi dan berganti pakaian, ia tidur di atas futon yang begitu nyaman dan besar. Setelah sebelumnya ia minum susu hangat yang sudah disediakan Sakura dan menggosok giginya di wastafel dekat kamar mandi. Melepaskan segala penat yang masih ia rasakan.

Malam itu… Ia bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya yang amat ia sayangi dalam mimpi. Kedua orangtua yang dijauhkan _Kami-sama_ dari jangkauannya untuk selama-lamanya. Mengundang air mata membasahi kedua mata yang kelopaknya tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Daily Life of Me and Haruno Sakura**

.

**Nana Bodt**

.

Prologue―**end**

.

.

.

.

.

**a.n**: Halo saya balik lagi setelah sekian lama berada di kehidupan lain bernama neraka kampus. Senang rasanya bisa nulis, walaupun masih agak sulit rasanya karena writerblock ternyata memberi pengaruh yang cukup besar sama saya. Tapi saya senang bisa nulis. Dengan ide baru juga.

Saya ga akan banyak bicara. Hanya mau bilang hutang fic akan segera saya lunasi, entah kapan. Doakan saja secepat mungkin hehe. Iya saya pantas dimaki-maki tapi jangan lupa kasih penyemangat juga biar saya makin semangat hehe.

So, berminat memberi review? Terima kasih!


End file.
